His Hair
by onebecamenone
Summary: Pointless Fluff. He's always had this incurable desire to brush his lover's hair.


This is called boredom, and free use of a laptop. It's not too incredibly stupid i hope.

i don't own the characters

* * *

><p>The day had been hard, long, and all around stressful for a certain Yu Kanda. His job was far from important, but that didn't mean that it wasn't difficult. Those who worked below him always seemed to be intellectually challenged. And what better way to solve a stress problem than coming home and stepping into a scalding shower, only slightly less scalding. And that's what Kanda did.<p>

He took his first step out of the steaming confines of the shower, the cold of the tiled floor coming as a bit of a shock, but it didn't show on his face. His long blue hair was cascading down his back and over his shoulders; the strands were wet and pasted to his bare skin. His slender fingers latched onto a towel and pulled it around his waste, tying it tight to prevent it from falling. After grabbing his bracelet from the counter, he opened the white door of the bathroom and stepped out.

He took a seat on the large bed, whipping his hair out of his face and of his shoulders. He slipped on the blue rock bracelet, an old birthday present, back onto his pale wrist. Then he stood again, only to bend down to pick up discarded boxers. He slid them on under the towel, and didn't drop it until he had a dress shirt around his shoulders, unbuttoned. Then the towel dropped.

Kanda sighed and fell back onto the bed, arms going to his shirt once he hit the soft mattress. He started at the top and stopped buttoning when he reached his navel. He then let his hands down back to the bed. With a sigh, he pulled himself fully onto the mattress and plopped back down, his eyes never opening. However, he didn't hit the mattress when he came back down. He shot back up, wide eyed.

"Well hello there," Tyki, a tall man with dark and curly hair, said with a smile.

"Wh-what are y-you doing home…?" Kanda asked, trying to comprehend when the elder had, in fact, walked into their room.

"About ten minutes ago, you were still in the shower I believe," he informed, moving some of Kanda's bangs from his face.

Kanda nodded in agreement, "But isn't it early?"

"A bit, but it's Tuesday, it's your shower day," Tyki chuckled.

The younger took a seat, "Yeah, so? I don't get what this has to—"

A finger placed itself on Kanda's lips, stopping him from talking, "We've been together for, what, a couple years now?"

Kanda nodded.

"Well, I've been thinking, I'm lucky enough to be with the most beautiful man on the planet, with the longest beautiful hair, and you _never_ let me touch it."

"Yeah, because it's mine. And I don't like you enough," Kanda scowled.

"Ouch, that hurts," Tyki laughed, pushing himself up to lean on his elbows.

"Shut up," Kanda rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well," Tyki said, reaching out to take some Kanda's wet hair in his grasp, "I've always wanted to brush your hair, braid it, put it in a pony-tail, or whatever…" he smiled.

Kanda rolled his eyes, "You're crazy if you think," he tore away from Tyki, taking the hair strands Tyki had taken hold of with him, "I'll let you touch my hair."

"Come on, Kanda, just this once! That's all I'm asking!" Tyki sat up completely and crossed his arms.

"If I say yes this time, you'll ask again and again and again!" Kanda protested.

Tyki smiled softly, "Yeah, you're right. Hmph, I tried," he slid off the bed.

"Tyki…?" Kanda asked, tilting his head to the side.

Tyki didn't answer, just began to move towards the door.

"Tyki, wait!" Kanda shouted, standing off the bed. Tyki stopped and turned aoruned.

"Yes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't have to go… This is _our_ room, remember?"

Tyki smiled, "So does this mean…?"

Kanda nodded, "Yeah, it does."

Not a few seconds later was Kanda seated in a chair, facing the mirror, with Tyki standing behind him with a blow dryer in one hand and a smirk on his face. He skillfully ran his fingers though Kanda's wet hair, running the blow dryer down the strands only a few inches away from it.

"Why do you have to dry it? That's not good for hair," Kanda protested, crossing his arms.

"Once won't kill you," Tyki chuckled, continuing on, "besides, isn't it weird that you know that?"

Kanda's face flushed and he promptly shut his mouth.

When Kanda's hair was dry enough, not completely, for Tyki's tastes, he turned off the blow dryer and set it back on the table from where it came. He replaced it with a brush, blue in color, and decorated with hair ties wrapped around the handle. With a smile, the dark haired man took his brushed and laid it to Kanda's hair, pulling it through from the back of his scalp to half way through. He repeated this same movement a few times before finally pulling the brush all the way through Kanda's long blue hair.

"You're being too slow," Kanda murmured.

"Too intimate for you?" Tyki mused, continuing to pull the brush from the back of his scalp to the ends. He moved the brush to the left side of Kanda's head, pulling the strands from in front of his ear to the back before brushing through the length of Kanda's hair. The brush was soon moved to the other side of his head and went through the same slow movement, pulling strands that had fallen in front of Kanda's ear back with the rest of his hair, then returning to his hairline and brushing back and down.

"Are you done yet?" Kanda asked, breaking the long silence between the two.

"No," Tyki replied, going back to the left side of Kanda's head and brushing.

Kanda sighed and crossed his arm, taking on a slouching position.

"Don't be like that," Tyki smiled, feeling relaxed as he pulled the brush down again.

"I'm bored," Kanda complained, blowing his bangs from in front of his eyes. The latter chuckled as he leaned down, kissing locks of Kanda's hair as he came, until he came to Kanda's ear, kissed that, and leaned over the chair to continue to kiss down Kanda's jaw.

Kanda immediately pushed him away, "I said you could brush my hair, that's it. Keep your mouth away from me."

Tyki chuckled and nodded, "Your wish is my command, Princess."

"Shut up," Kanda spat.

Tyki nodded and pulled the brush through Kanda's hair one last time before pulling a hair tie from the hairbrush. He brushed Kanda's damp hair back into his hand into a pony-tail with his hand holding it together, all his hair save those jagged bangs around his eyes.

His hair was brushed back smooth and perfect before Tyki began to coil it in the white thick hair tie. And when he finished, he pulled the pony-tail tight and ran the brush through it one last time. By this time, Kanda's hair was dry, completing the always perfect look the man hand.

"Alright," Tyki said, setting the brush down, "I'm finished, you can get angry and take it out now."

Kanda pushed himself out of the chair and turned to face Tyki. A look of surprise came to Tyki's face when he saw the remnants of a smile on Kanda's face.

"Why are you…" he didn't want to smile, Kanda didn't smile.

"Thank you," Kanda said, but quickly turned his head away.

Tyki smiled and placed his hands on Kanda's shoulders, "Your welcome, sweetie," he let go and turned.

Kanda watched him through his bangs, only to confirm he wasn't leaving, before he followed him back to the bed. Almost simultaneously sat on the bed, but Kanda was the one who didn't lay down.

"Something wrong?" Tyki asked, crawling under the covers.

"Nothing's wrong," Kanda rolled his eyes and laid down, more carefully than he would've liked.

Tyki smiled, "Alright then," he turned onto his side and closed his eyes. "I really do like your hair."

"Hmph," Kanda rolled onto his side, tucking his head under Tyki's, "then maybe I'll cut it off. If that will make you leave me alone, then what could be better?"

"That's cold," Tyki replied, resting his arm dangerously low on Kanda's hip.

Kanda didn't answer, he only closed his eyes, mouthing "love you" against the skin of Tyki's neck.

The latter chuckled, running his hand over Kanda's hair before replacing it to the younger's hip. "Love ya too, Kanda."

* * *

><p>Wait a minute you actually made it down here? YAY SOMEONE READ THE STORY<p>

reviews and comments are loved if you have them 3


End file.
